


Three Sharp Bites

by mistresscurvy



Series: Frank the Failiest Vampire [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Pornmas, Vampires, Werewolves, biting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Frank had imagined the joy of finally finding a helpless thrall who would tilt back his neck for him, displaying the jugular with a undertone of love and utter submission, he didn't really expect it to include the joy of being bent almost in two while his <i>mate</i> fucked the living shit out of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Sharp Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lucifuge5 for the Twelve Days of Pornmas. Takes place in the [Frank the Failiest Vampire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/259171) universe. Contains a whole lot of biting.

When Frank had imagined the joy of finally finding a helpless thrall who would tilt back his neck for him, displaying the jugular with a undertone of love and utter submission, he didn't really expect it to include the joy of being bent almost in two while his _mate_ fucked the living shit out of him.

Luckily, Frank is flexible in many ways.

"Oh, fuck, Frank," Gerard manages to say, which is impressive given that Frank's fangs are in him, and yet his hips haven't stopped moving, thrusting in and out. Frank's got both of his hands locked tight in Gerard's hair to hold his head and neck steady as Frank sucks. He increases the intensity a little, wanting to see if he can force Gerard off his rhythm and win this particular battle for dominance.

Gerard moans loudly but keeps on fucking Frank, somehow not giving into what must be an overwhelming desire to come, to let Frank's hold on him take control and push him over the edge. Instead it's Frank who's struggling to delay the inevitable, the combination of Gerard's hot blood on his tongue and his mate's body covering him completely as he fucks Frank too much to take.

His need for release builds every time Gerard drags his fingernails down Frank's sides, scratching and marking, fingers pinching all over his body. Gerard was delighted when he discovered that Frank could still bruise, undead or not, and he takes it as a personal challenge to ensure that there are always at least a couple of tender purplish blooms on his skin. He attacks the bare patches of skin but also tends to linger at particular tattoos, dragging his fingers over the stain of the bruise peeking through the ink.

When Gerard presses his fingers in hard at a particularly tender spot just above Frank's hip, Frank gives up, withdrawing his fangs and licking over Gerard's neck to start the clot before dropping his head back.

"Yes, yes Frank, you're mine," Gerard growls, and Frank nods, lifting his hands above his head, clasping his fingers together as he lets Gerard take complete control. His entire body thrums, Gerard's blood coursing through him, and he presses up against even the lightest touch from Gerard, giving himself over to Gerard's lead.

The instant Gerard bites down on Frank's shoulder just at the base of his neck Frank comes, squeezing his hands hard in response to the pain and overwhelming sense of relief at being taken. He cries out, gasping Gerard's name over and over as he spurts ropes of come onto his belly and chest.

He can feel Gerard's teeth digging into his neck as he snaps his hips against Frank's body, knowing that the bruise and marks there will be almost as impressive as the ones he's just left on Gerard's neck, and he drops his arms onto Gerard's back, pulling him in. "Come on, fuck me harder, just do it," he says, scratching over Gerard's pale skin, and Gerard makes a muffled sound of pleasured pain against Frank's neck when he comes, his dick twitching in Frank's ass.

Gerard finally releases Frank's neck, dropping his head down onto Frank's shoulder. "Jesus Christ. Fucking a vampire is pretty fucking amazing."

"Werewolves aren't half-bad either," Frank agrees. He stretches his limbs a little, still enjoying the pressure of Gerard's weight on top of him. "Too bad for the rest of the bloodsuckers that I have no intention of sharing."

"I don't open my veins for just any bite-sized vampire." Gerard pulls out of Frank but keeps close, rolling Frank over with him onto their sides. "And you seem like a one-wolf kind of a guy."

"I guess so," Frank says, giggling when Gerard growls and bites down on Frank's neck again, a hint of true aggression hidden in the teasing. Frank goes completely limp, tipping his head back to reassure his mate. Gerard breathes in his scent for a moment longer before pulling away to kiss Frank.

Frank kisses him back, nicking Gerard's lower lip with his fangs. His nostrils flare at the taste of his mate's blood, and an image flashes through his mind: Gerard pinned down to the bed, limbs spread eagle for him to feed from Gerard's inner thigh before Frank fucks him hard.

For now though, he lets Gerard take care of him, hands petting over him as Frank is spooned and cradled and kept close. There's plenty of time.


End file.
